digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Digivolution References/Other VG
''Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley *Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon *Terriermon > Gargomon > Rapidmon *Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon *Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon > WarGreymon *Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGreymon *Biyomon > (Birdramon) > Garudamon *Tentomon > (Kabuterimon) > MegaKabuterimon (Red) *Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon *Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon *Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon *Gatomon > Angewomon *Terriermon + Digi-Egg of Destiny > Rapidmon (Armor) *Vamdemon > VenomMyotismon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Friendship > Raidramon *Veemon + Digi-Egg of Miracles > Magnamon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Love > Halsemon *Hawkmon + Digi-Egg of Sincerity > Shurimon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Knowledge > Digmon *Armadillomon + Digi-Egg of Reliability > Submarimon *Patamon + Digi-Egg of Hope > Pegasusmon *Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Light > Nefertimon *ExVeemon + Stingmon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Hawkmon > Aquilamon *Armadillomon > Ankylomon *Aquilamon + Gatomon > Silphymon *Ankylomon + Angemon > Shakkoumon Digimon World Data Squad'' aka. Digimon Savers: Another Mission *Wrathful Person + Code Key of Wrath > Daemon *Gluttonous Person + Code Key of Gluttony > Beelzemon *Envious Person + Code Key of Envy > Leviamon *Lustful Person + Code Key of Lust > Lilithmon *Greedy Person + Code Key of Greed > Barbamon *Slothful Person + Code Key of Sloth > Belphemon Rage Mode *Kamemon > Gwappamon > Shaujinmon > JumboGamemon *Kudamon > (Reppamon) > (Chirinmon) > Sleipmon *Bakemon > Myotismon *Biyomon > Birdramon *Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode aka. Demon Lord ''Digimon Racing *Koromon > Agumon > Greymon *Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon *Yokomon > Biyomon > Birdramon *Tanemon > Palmon > Togemon *Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon *Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon *DemiVeemon > Veemon + Digi-Egg of Courage > Flamedramon *Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon *Flamemon > Agunimon > BurningGreymon Digimon Battle aka Digimon RPG'' Do not use any of the Card, Special, Armor, or Mutant evolutions, they are only listed for completeness. Rule of thumb is that if a Mutant or Evolutor is involved, it's not to be used. Puroromon update here. ;Partner Digimon *Gigimon > Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon **'Card': WarGrowlmon > Megidramon **'Special': WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Viximon > Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon **'Special': Taomon > Kuzuhamon *Gummymon > Terriermon > Gargomon > Rapidmon > MegaGargomon **'Card': Gargomon > GoldenRapidmon > Raijinmon **'Special': Rapidmon > BlackMegaGargomon ;Event Digimon *DemiVeemon > Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon **'Light': Veemon > Gargoylemon **'Courage': Veemon > Flamedramon **'Friendship': Veemon > Raidramon **'Sincerity': Veemon > Yasyamon **'Card': Paildramon > Imperialdramon Dragon ModeHow to digivolve to Imperialdramon (Dragon Mode) by digimonbattleusa YouTube (2010-05-25) *Yaamon > Impmon > Devimon > SkullSatamon > Beelzemon (Good) **'Special': SkullSatamon > Beelzemon Blast Mode *Hopmon > Monodramon > Devidramon > Cyberdramon > Justimon **'Special': Cyberdramon > Fujinmon *Dorimon > Dorumon > DexDorugamon > DexDoruGreymon > DexDorugoramon **'Card': Dorumon > Dorugamon > DoruGreymon > Alphamon **'Card': DoruGreymon > Dorugoramon"Here Comes Dorugoramon=)" *Koromon > Agumon X > GeoGreymon > RiseGreymon > ShineGreymon ;Captured Digimon *Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon **'Hope': Patamon > Pegasusmon **'Love': Patamon > Pipismon **'Card': MagnaAngemon > ShadowSeraphimon *Yuramon > Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon > Rosemon *Pagumon > Gotsumon > Icemon > Meteormon > AncientVolcamon"New Mega! Ancient Volcamon & PileVolcanomon!" **'Card': Icemon > Volcamon"UD card box update with Volcamon Card" > PileVolcamon *Nyaromon > Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon > Ophanimon **'Light': Gatomon > Nefertimon **'Hope': Gatomon > Goatmon **'Friendship': Gatomon > Rabbitmon *Zurumon > Elecmon > Leomon > Panjamon > SaberLeomon *Choromon > Hagurumon > Guardromon > Andromon > HiAndromon *Motimon > Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon > HerculesKabuterimon *Tsunomon > Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon *Yokomon > Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Hououmon *Bukamon (Ocean Beast) > Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon > Vikemon *Poromon > Hawkmon > Aquilamon > Silphymon > Valkyrimon **'Friendship': Hawkmon > Rinkmon **'Sincerity': Hawkmon > Shurimon **'Courage': Hawkmon > Allomon **'Love': Hawkmon > Halsemon **'Kindness': Hawkmon > Toucanmon **'Knowledge': Hawkmon > Flybeemon *Upamon > Armadillomon > Ankylomon > Shakkoumon **'Friendship': Armadillomon > Sepikmon **'Knowledge': Armadillomon > Digmon *Kokomon (Evil) > Lopmon (Evil) > Endigomon > Antylamon (Evil) > Kerpymon (Evil) *Kokomon (Good) > Lopmon (Good) > Prairiemon > Antylamon (Good) > Kerpymon (Good) *DemiVeemon > Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon **'Special': Paildramon > Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Kapurimon > Kotemon > Dinohyumon > Knightmon > LoadKnightmon *DemiMeramon > Candlemon > Wizardmon > Phantomon > Dynasmon *Minomon > Wormmon > Stingmon > Jewelbeemon > GranKuwagamon **'Miracles': Wormmon > Kongoumon **'Card': Jewelbeemon > GrandisKuwagamonHow to digivolve to GrandisKuwagamon by digimonbattleusa YouTube (2010-05-25) *Paomon > Labramon > Seasarmon > Cerberusmon > Anubismon *Pagumon > Goburimon > Ogremon > Etemon > MetalEtemon **'Card': Ogremon > Mummymon > Pharaohmon *Kapurimon > Kotemon > Musyamon > Asuramon > Zanbamon *Kuramon > Keramon > Kurisarimon > Infermon > Diaboromon *Zurumon > Bearmon > Grizzlymon > Grapleomon > DinoTigermon *Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon (Vaccine) > WarGreymon **'Card': Agumon > Tyrannomon > MetalTyrannomon > BlackWarGreymon *Bukamon (Aquatic) > Betamon > Seadramon > MegaSeadramon > MetalSeadramon"BETAMON's Here with Us! Come Join Now!" *Babydmon > Dracomon > Coredramon (Green) > Groundramon > BreakdramonDRACOMON is Updated tonight! **'Card': Dracomon > Coredramon (Blue) > Wingdramon > Slayerdramon *'Card': WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon > Omnimon"Digital Swaps: Omnimon Edition" *Pagumon (E) > DemiDevimon > Bakemon > BlueMeramon > Boltmon **'Card': DemiDevimon > Soulmon > Phantomon > Piedmon *Motimon (Spider) > Dokunemon > Dokugumon > Archnemon > Parasimon ;Mutant Digimon *Dorimon > Dorumon > Guardromon > DexDoruGreymon > Raijinmon"Rent a Mutant Dorimon!" Event *Yuramon > Palmon > Woodmon > Cherrymon > Puppetmon"Another Mutant? Oh, boy!" Event *Koromon > Agumon > DexDorugamon > Andromon > Imperialdramon Dragon Mode"Now what.... Koromon?!" Event *DemiMeramon > Candlemon > Devimon > GoldenRapidmon > DexDorugoramon"Mutant Demimeramon's Now Found!" Event *Yokomon > Elecmon > Grizzlymon > Monzaemon > Machinedramon"Yokomon Mutant Found!" Event *Tanemon > Mushroomon > Woodmon > Cherrymon > Puppetmon"Important Change: Tanemon Rental - corrected" Event ''Digimon Masters Evolutions in italics are pending, and should not be used. Evolutions that are struck through have been officially canceled, and also should not be used. Available evolutions are taken from here and here. Dokunemon update here, Dorumon (Dex line) update here, Commandramon update here, Fujinmon, Craniamon, and Kuzuhamon update here, here, and here, Kudamon update here, and Ryudamon update here.Discarded evolutions are listed here and here. ;Partner Digimon *Agumon (2006 anime) > GeoGreymon > RiseGreymon > ShineGreymon > ShineGreymon Burst Mode *Gaomon > Gaogamon > MachGaogamon > MirageGaogamon > MirageGaogamon Burst Mode *Lalamon > Sunflowmon > Lilamon > Rosemon > Rosemon Burst Mode *Falcomon (2006 anime) > Peckmon > Crowmon > Ravemon > Ravemon Burst Mode ;Mercenary Digimon *Kunemon > Flymon > Okuwamon > GranKuwagamon *Dobermon > Cerberumon > Anubismon *Doggymon > Cerberumon > Anubismon *Starmon > SuperStarmon > Ebemon *Starmon > SuperStarmon > Justimon > Fujinmon *Deputymon > SuperStarmon > Ebemon *Deputymon > SuperStarmon > Justimon > Fujinmon *DemiMeramon > Meramon > SkullMeramon > Boltmon *Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Hououmon *Gotsumon > Icemon > Meteormon > MetalEtemon > KingEtemon *DemiDevimon > Bakemon > Pumpkinmon > Boltmon *Palmon > Woodmon > Cherrymon > Puppetmon *Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon > MarineAngemon *Drimogemon > Digmon > SkullScorpiomon > HerculesKabuterimon *Drimogemon >> Giromon > HiAndromon > Craniamon *Kiwimon > Sinduramon > Eaglemon *Kiwimon > Blossomon > Gryphonmon *Wormmon > Stingmon > Jewelbeemon > GrandisKuwagamon *Tentomon > Kabuterimon > MegaKabuterimon (Red) > HerculesKabuterimon *Gomamon > Ikkakumon > Zudomon > Vikemon *Hagurumon > Guardromon > Andromon > HiAndromon > Craniamon *Guilmon > Growlmon > WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Terriermon > Gargomon > Rapidmon > MegaGargomon *Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon > Kuzuhamon *Gizumon-AT > Gizumon-XT *Tanemon > Tanemon > Tanemon > Tanemon *PawnChessmon (Black) > KnightChessmon (Black) > RookChessmon (Black) > QueenChessmon *PawnChessmon (White) > KnightChessmon (White) > BishopChessmon (White) > KingChessmon (White) *Hawkmon > Aquilamon > Silphymon > Hououmon *Betamon > Seadramon > MegaSeadramon > MetalSeadramon *Kotemon > Gladimon > Knightmon > Crusadermon *Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon *Veemon > ExVeemon > Paildramon > Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Elecmon > Leomon > IceLeomon > SaberLeomon > BanchoLeomon *Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon > Magnadramon *Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon >> Ophanimon *Impmon > IceDevimon > SkullSatamon > Beelzemon > Beelzemon Blast Mode *Candlemon > Wizardmon > Mistymon > Dynasmon *Bearmon > Grizzlymon > GrapLeomon > Dinotigermon > BanchoLeomon *Monodramon > Strikedramon > Cyberdramon > Justimon > Fujinmon *Dracomon > Coredramon (Blue) > Wingdramon > Slayerdramon *Dracomon > Coredramon (Green) > Groundramon > Brakedramon *Lopmon > Wendigomon > Antylamon > Cherubimon (Evil) *Lopmon > Turuiemon > Antylamon (Data) > Cherubimon (Good) *Chuumon > Roachmon > Garbagemon > Puppetmon *Agumon > Greymon > MetalGreymon > WarGreymon > VictoryGreymon *Gabumon > Garurumon > WereGarurumon > MetalGarurumon > ZeedGarurumon *Fanbeemon > Waspmon > Cannonbeemon > TigerVespamon *Keramon > Chrysalimon > Infermon > Diaboromon *Kamemon > Gwappamon > Shawjamon > JumboGamemon *Hagurumon > Mekanorimon > Megadramon > Machinedramon *Armadillomon > Ankylomon > Shakkoumon > Vikemon *Goblimon > Ogremon > Etemon > MetalEtemon > KingEtemon *Chuumon > Sukamon > Etemon > MetalEtemon > ? *Chuumon > ? > ? > ?'' *Shamanmon > Apemon > Mammothmon > SkullMammothmon *DemiDevimon > Soulmon > Phantomon > Piedmon *Kudamon > Reppamon > Chirinmon > Kentaurosmon *Dorumon > Dorugamon > DoruGreymon > Dorugoramon *Dokunemon > Dokugumon > Arukenimon > Parasimon *Commandramon > Sealsdramon > Tankdramon > Darkdramon *Dorumon > DexDorugamon > DexDoruGreymon > DexDorugoramon *Veemon > Veedramon > AeroVeedramon > UlforceVeedramon *Ryudamon > Ginryumon > Hisyarumon > Owryumon Notes and References